


Your Joy is My Low

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: The reader and Strange are being intimate.





	Your Joy is My Low

**Author's Note:**

> The line “I love the way you taste.” came from a smutty drabble list from marvelismylife from Tumblr. It’s short and starts straight into the action. The title is from the song “Your Joy is My Low” by IAMX.

Strange’s fingers plunge through your wetness, thrusts you from the inside. Massaging the sensitive spot, he feels your walls urgently beckoning. He enjoys seeing your face changing in pleasure: squinting eyes, furrowing eyebrows, the shape of your mouth.

You lie on your back and yelp in ecstasy, squeezing your breasts. Nipples erected, you rub them in a circular motion, still slightly wet when Stephen sucked earlier. Then you twist them, feeding off the high.

With an elbow propping him up, Strange hovers his face over yours. “Cum for me, sweetheart,” he whispers. “I want to know your taste.”

He pecks on your cheek then removes his fingers. He kisses your inner thighs, leaving you in anticipation. Stephen grabs a hold of your hips then sucks on your clit. You let out a loud cry as he makes your walls urge more wildly.

In deep satisfaction, you hold your breath and pinch your toes. Though you don’t see it, you feel his smile when your back arches. Grasping the bed sheet, you loudly call out his name. The continuing pleasure builds and builds. It’s soon too make to take, and you experience the ultimate bliss.

You release your juices, and Strange gladly licks all your offering. He moans in gratification, enjoying this. Once cleaned, he wipes his mouth and kisses a trail to your lips, though some of your cum still lingers in his facial hair.

He kisses you ardently. His fingers camp in your hair.

Inhaling his masculine scent, you hear your lips smack as you part. You smile. “I love you, Stephen.”

His forehead rests on yours with much joy. “I love you as well.” After he chuckles, he adds, “And I love the way you taste, sweetheart.”


End file.
